Shippings
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: My attempt at writing sentences for all the Yugioh shippings! Yes, all of them! Warnings : Het, Yaoi, Yuri, Incest, Pedophiles. Only mildly, but I can't do this without them.
1. As

_Yep. I'm writing a fic with sentences for all 566 named pairings of Yugioh. This is the 30 A's. The Japanese names are used. Some pairings will be one-sided. And weird. If you like a pairing that's not mainstream and would like me to write a short fic for it, then tell me the name of the pairing and a little prompt, and I'll tell you where I'll post it. (Here, Poly-shippings, Random Shorts, or as a one-shot on my profile.)_

Abandonshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba)

_The two boys looked at their father in fear. They were supposed to do what._

Admireshipping (Kotsuzaka x Mokuba)

_Mokuba did admire the ghost duellist, and they were the same height...he wondered what would happen?_

Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)

_When he had challenged Gozaburo to a game of chess to get him to adopt them, Seto had never dreamed this would happen._

Airshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priest Shaada)

_The Thief laughed at the trapped Priest. "What are you going to do now, Priest?"_

Akinshipping (Sugoroku x Ryouta)

_All Sugoroku needed was a trip across the ocean to get to the dig site, but he found himself going back several times for no reason._

Amoshipping (Katsuya x Mai x Shizuka)

_They both liked Mai...and soon found they liked each other, too. When they asked Mai, she just laughed. "Why didn't you ask me sooner?"_

Anagramshipping (Priest Karimu x Malik)

_It was the similarities in their names that caught their interest; it was their love that kept them together._

Analogshipping (Hiroto x Ryou x Anzu)

_She could live with this. The two never had arguments, and she had two perfect guys. Now she could live in happiness._

Angstshipping (Malik x Ryou)

_They felt so right, together. Both had lost one half of themselves; so they filled that hole with each other._

Annoyshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Noa)

_Noa had assumed his real age when he was brought out of the computer, something which made the other two rather happy._

Anruishipping (Shaadi x Yuugi)

_Shaadi couldn't help but be charmed by the small one's startled face in the blimp, nor forget how he had saved his life in the Pharaoh's soul room._

Antagoshipping (Yami no Bakura x Seto)

_After Memory World, Seto challenged Bakura to a rematch to finish their duel. Bakura's answer was; "How about we do something other than Duel Monsters?" Seto still had no idea what he was thinking when he said yes._

Apocalypshipping (Yami no Malik x Seto x Isis)

_This really was the apocalypse if they were together...Isis couldn't help be guilty when she thought how she was with a demon in the form of her brother...guilt that vanished the moment she was around them._

Apparishipping (Roba x Kotsuzaka)

_Psychic vs. Ghost. That was definitely a match to behold._

Apprenticeshipping (Mahaado x Mana)

_"Master Mahaado! I love you!" "I love you too." He smiled. Within two hours, he was trapped, and she was crying over the stone tablet in which he was trapped._

Aptshipping (Hiroto x Isis)

_It was rather funny, watching her brother fight off her new boyfriend._

Aquaintanceshipping (Hiroto x Roba)

_Honda had known from the moment Jounouchi introduced them there was something special about this kid._

Archaicshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Set x Thief King Bakura)

_"Well, what have we here? The Pharaoh and his Priest are lovers? Who would have thought it?" He smirked. "I promise not to tell...only if you let me join in, that is!"_

Ardentshipping (Hiroto x Shizuka)

_He had won her love, and now they could live happily ever after...as long as Jounouchi didn't find out._

Argenshipping (Pegasus x Ryou)

_Pegasus had been trying to resurrect his beauty...only to find another right in front of him._

Aromashipping (Ryouta x Hiroto x Katsuya)

_They loved the way he cooked fish, and learned to love his lifestyle too._

Arrogantshipping (Seto x Mai)

_This was definitely a couple perfect for the papers. _

Ateloshipping (Keith x Pegasus)

_Their mutual hatred actually came from mutual love._

Attachshipping (Kisara x Mokuba)

_When Mokuba laid eyes on her, he knew why Priest Set had loved her so._

Atticshipping (Ryou x Mana)

_Finding himself in ancient Egypt was weird; getting kissed by the real Dark Magician Girl...that was beyond weird._

Avishipping (Yami no Yuugi x Isis)

_"My Pharaoh..." "Yes. All yours."_

Awareshipping (Ryuuji x Malik x Ryou)

_Malik looked at his lovers, then the dice in their hands, and then back to them. "Do either of you actually play card games?"_

Aweshipping (Priest Mahaado x Isis)

_As she told him that he would live, she was already crying for the loss of her love. _

Axisshipping (Seto x Siegfried)

_"You do realise this is strictly business, don't you?" "Of course."_

Azureshipping (Seto x Anzu)

_"Stop acting like you have a stick up your ass!" "Only if you stop the friendship speeches." "Deal."_

_Weird, isn't it. Other letter will come soon! I'm doing it in alphabetical order, yet have already written some others. Also, some chapters will have more than one letters, 'cos some letters only have one pairing. If you know a pairing and can't find it, tell me!_


	2. Bs

_This is the 39 B's. The Japanese names are used. Shogo is the character that appears in Yu-gi-oh! Shogo and the Red Eyes! Also known as The Other Abridged Movie. It's been ages since I watched it, so I hope I got it right. Cadeline is the former lover of Pandora; Cecelia is the former lover of Pegasus. I keep switching between calling Jounouchi Jounouchi and Katsuya. So sue me. Wait...don't._

Babbleshipping (Katsuya x Kisara)

_Part of her felt she had betrayed Seto, another said she was in love. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon went so well with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, after all._

Bakushipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)

_"Hello, Yadonoshi." "Why...why are there two of you?" "Heh heh.""All the better to love you, little gem."_

Balanceshipping (Shaadi x Isis x Ryou)

_Shaadi had always loved Isis, and the new member of their group loved her too, and was never phased by trivial things such as the fact that he was a ghost from the ancient past._

Balladshipping (Ryouta x Ryou x Shizuka)

_Honda and Otagi were furious that Shizuka had ended up with two men other than themselves._

Bananashipping (Hiroto x Malik)

_They got together because they both loved motorbikes, but even Honda had to admit Malik's driving style was scary._

Bandageshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Shizuka)

_"I love you." "Which one of me?" "Both of you."_

Barbecueshipping (Hiroto x Ryouta)

_Ryouta started by teaching him how to swim; Honda started by teaching him how to ride a _

_motorbike. Neither were impressed._

Barrenshipping (Pegasus x Cadeline)

_He had found a woman to replace Cecelia. She had apparently left another man because she didn't love him, something Pegasus quickly forgot about. That was a mistake._

Barriershipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi x Noa)

_The Virtual World brought together a rather unusual bunch of people._

Barshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Hiroto x Yuugi)

_Yuugi was never going to go drinking with Jounouchi and Honda any time soon. _

Batteryshipping (Katsuya x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)

_At first he had backed away, and then he had fallen in love with them. Their new mission? Make Jounouchi like occult. They had even revamped his deck without him knowing about it. Boy was the Pharaoh going to be in for a shock._

Battleshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Yuugi)

_He looked at his two rivals and sighed. He would never be able to look at them the same way ever again._

Bayshipping (Priest Set x Noa)

_The Priest didn't understand virtual reality, something Noa was quick to show him._

Beachshipping (Katsuya x Ryouta x Shizuka)

_They had met on the beach when they were little, and both siblings were happy to have found their long lost play mate years later._

Beehiveshipping (Mai x Rebecca)

_"Watch me, little girl. I'll show you how a real woman does things." Sometime later, Rebecca spoke to Yuugi. "Mai's cool, don't you think so, Yuugi?" "Umm..."_

Behalfshipping (Roba x Ryou)

_"I'm psychic." "Oh? Well, I can communicate with the dead." "Wait...what?"_

Bickershipping (Malik x Katsuya x Seto)

_Watching the two blonds move from bickering to going at it was rather funny thing to watch; Seto mused. He preferred it when he didn't just watch, however._

Biteshipping (Seto x Possessed Katsuya x Yuugi)

_Both quickly decided that Possessed Jounouchi was easier to boss around than normal Jounouchi._

Bittershipping (Pegasus x Hiroto)

_Honda threw insults at him because he didn't know what else to do; Pegasus simply saw right through him._

Bladeshipping (Pandora x Yuugi)

_Pandora would always remember how the little boy had saved his life._

Blameshipping (Possessed Katsuya x Anzu)

_She watched him duel Yuugi, and couldn't help but notice how much more assured he was._

Blankshipping (Katsuya x Shogo)

_The little boy remembered how the older kid had stood up for him, and sighed._

Blessedshipping (Priest Mahaado x Shizuka)

_Shizuka was confused, first she had ended up in Ancient Egypt, and now she was being rescued by a rather handsome magician. Good thing Jounouchi wasn't around._

Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yuugi)

_"Wait!" Yuugi ran up to the Pharaoh, who was about to go through the doorway, clad in his Pharaoh regalia and tanned. Yuugi ignored his tears and kissed him, happy when the kiss was returned._

Bloodshipping (Yami no Malik x Gozaburo)

_"Who...who are you?" "I'm your worst nightmare." "I happen to like nightmares." "Do you now? I wonder if I can change your perspective."_

Blueshipping (Seto x Kisara)

_He felt happy, and he could see the dragon behind her blue eyes, the dragon that protected him always._

Bondangeshipping (Yami no Malik x Ryuuji)

_Ryuuji had woken up in chains and in an unfamiliar room. "You like this?" "I like a lot." Ryuuji replied._

Boothshipping (Keith x Seto x Katsuya x Shizuka)

_Keith and Seto had met at a card game convention in America, Katsuya and Shizuka just seemed to fit in._

Bounceshipping (Ryou x Rebecca)

_She had been in love with Yuugi, but soon found a more willing target._

Boundshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yuugi)

_Yuugi couldn't help but sympathize with the Thief King. The fact that he wandered around shirtless had nothing to do with it. Seriously._

Boxshipping (Mokuba x Anzu)

_They never told anybody of what transpired in that warehouse when they were kidnapped._

Breathshipping (Shaadi x Cyndia)

_It was such a shame that she had to die for destiny to be fulfilled. He would have liked to have seen her alive, just once._

Bribeshipping (Mai x Ryuzaki)

_Mai couldn't believe it. He had won. "You remember our deal, right?" He grinned at her._

Bronzeshipping (Yami no Malik x Malik)

_He didn't need Rishid to keep Marik at bay any longer. He just needed some sexy clothing and a pair of handcuffs._

Bruiseshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Ryuzaki)

_They had all felt something during that duel...it had taken a lot of fights to get it figured out._

Brutalshipping (Keith x Ryuzaki)

_"You got that, little dino boy? You will do everything I tell you from now on." Ryuzaki nodded._

Buddyshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya)

_They were always there for each other, in more ways than one._

Burntshipping (Keith x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_Keith kept trying to get them to dye their hair the colours of the American flag, something which neither wanted to do._

Butterflyshipping (Ryou x Mai x Anzu)

_Finding himself with not one, but two girls made Ryou once again the school's gossip topic...but at least he didn't have fangirls anymore._

_I really like the Boundshipping one. Who wouldn't fall for a shirtless Akefia? And the Bronzeshipping. I can just picture it now. *Pictures Marik about to go on a killing spree, only to see Malik wearing sexy clothes and waving handcuffs "Going somewhere, are we?"*_

_Like you can't see it too! Review please!_


	3. Cs

_This is the 57 C's. The Japanese names are used. The rating has been upped to T because of hints of sex/rape/paedophiles. Some pairings don't really work at all. So I needed it. To be safe. So sue me. Wait...don't._

Cageshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Malik)

_"You do realise that we only came to you to get my body back, right?" "Of course." "And anything that happens afterwards is purely coincidental, right Malik?"_

Cakeshipping (Cyndia x Mokuba)

_He looked around the room, and noticed a small picture of a beautiful girl. He fell in love instantly._

Candleshipping (Yami no Bakura x Seto x Ryou)

_Seto looked at his lover...or should I say lovers...in shock. "Now do you believe in magic Kaiba?"_

Cardshipping (Sugoroku x Yuugi)

_He treasured those cards more than he would ever admit._

Careshipping (Hiroto x Shizuka x Yuugi)

_Shizuka and Yuugi looked so cute together...Honda was really lucky. Of course, Jounouchi chased both his best friends of several times. Apparently, he trusted Yuugi with his favourite card, but not with his sister._

Carmenshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Seto)

_"This is mad." "Correction: we are." "And you must be too, to come with us." For once, Kaiba had no reply._

Casteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Thief King Bakura)

_The Pharaoh would never tell of how the Thief King snuck into his rooms at night._

Castleshipping (Priest Set x Katsuya x Seto)

_"Your puppy is cute, Future Self." "You can share him if you want." "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" "No."_

Cavaliershipping (Yami no Yuugi x Rebecca)

_He had saved Yuugi...and she started to realise just what kind of a person he was. _

Ceoshipping (Pegasus x Seto x Ryuuji)

_"This is no more than a business deal, understand." "Of course, Kaiba-boy. Of course._

Challengeshipping (Siegfried x Ryuuji)

_"I won't let you try to take over my company!" "I won't. I would like something else."_

Chanceshipping (Seto x Ryuuji x Yuugi)

_Three of the most famous teens ever stood before the cameras. "Now what should I do? Card games won't solve this! And no, DDD won't solve it either."_

Changeshipping (Ryuuji x Malik)

_They had both changed for the better, and they helped each other to do it._

Chaosshipping (Priest Set x Thief King Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Seto)

_"So, if we were together in the past, why have our past selves some back? And why are all four of us together?" "Because we're both narcissists and find each other hot." "Fair enough."_

Charmshipping (Shizuka x Mana)

_It always got her attention when the Dark Magician Girl was played in a duel._

Chaseshipping (Hiroto x Ryuuji)

_Neither had gotten Shizuka, but they had found each other instead._

Cheatshipping (Katsuya x Roba)

_Roba looked up to Jounouchi; he had been the first one to see that he was cheating, and tell him that he didn't think he was worthless, and he should try to become a true duellist. _

Cheershipping (Ryuuji x Shizuka)

_Whenever he saw Honda he would rub his victory in his face...and then get chased by Jounouchi._

Cherryshipping (Katsuya x Amane)

_Jounouchi didn't think he'd ever seen Ryou that protective. Or scary._

Chibishipping (Yuugi x Mokuba)

_Well, thought Kaiba. That explains why he keeps on trying to see them._

Chimeshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik x Mai)

_Malik had been trying to make it up to her when the Thief King had dropped in...quite literally. He had mistaken Malik for a girl as well. He also fast forwarded their relationship somewhat. _

Chuteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Kisara)

_He was sad that she had fallen for his Priest._

Circleshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Miho)

_Now she had two men to spoil her._

Citronshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik)

_"Why hello there, tomb keeper." "Who...who are you?" "I'm the Thief King." "What do you want?" "You."_

Clashshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Yuugi)

_Their duel produced sparks; in more ways than one._

Clearshipping (Seto x Yuugi x Mokuba)

_His little lovers were so cute._

Cliffshipping (Katsuya's otousan x Katsuya)

_Abuse wasn't the real reason he didn't let others come over to his house._

Clingshipping (Yuugi x Anzu x Mokuba)

_They both loved glomping him, and Yuugi regularly found himself telling them he needed to breathe. At least Yami found it funny._

Cloudshipping (Noa x Shizuka)

_She was hopeless at duelling, but she was very pretty._

Clovershipping (Noa x Kisara)

_They were both dead, and he had been rather surprised to find out that the Blue Eyes turned into a human, but it was all worth it._

Coastershipping (Ryuzaki x Roba)

_They duelled again, and again, and again. Neither would admit they were addicted to the other._

Cobaltshipping (Priest Set x Seto x Kisara)

_"Now that you're here..." We could always start a threesome." "Kisara? What do you think?" "I love both of you Seto-sama."_

Coerceshipping (Strings x Kotsuzaka)

_The street artist always seemed to be watching him, and it gave Kotsuzaka the shivers._

Coinshipping (Anzu x Miho)

_Anzu enjoyed rubbing it in the boys' faces that she had a girlfriend and they didn't._

Commitshipping (Priest Set x Priestess Aishizu x Seto x Isis)

_Both women had seen this with their Millennium Tauk, and laughed at the men's expense. _

Companyshipping (Pegasus x Seto x Ryuuji x Dartz x Siegfried)

_The newspapers certainly had a field day._

Conceitshipping (Yami no Bakura x Mai)

_She saw her struggling in the Shadow Realm...and took advantage of her helplessness._

Conditionshipping (Gozaburo x Mokuba)

_There was a reason Seto never saw Mokuba._

Conquestshipping (Varon x Mai)

_He had been there when she was down...and he really, truly cared for her._

Conscriptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto x Mokuba)

_"This is what will happen when I adopt you."_

Conspireshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Malik x Ryou)

_The two demons looked at the exhausted humans...and laughed._

Controlshipping (Malik x Noa)

_Both loved control, and fought to gain it over the other._

Copeshipping (Keith x Anzu x Shizuka)

_He took them on a tour to America, and helped Anzu to achieve her dream._

Copyshipping (Katsuya x Mai x Anzu)

_He had two beautiful girls by his side...and both beat him in a duel He blamed it on distraction._

Corruptshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priest Set)

_"I'll corrupt you, Priest." "Go ahead, Thief King."_

Counselshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ryuuji x Isis)

_He had asked them what to do if he had fallen in love; their response was to kiss him._

Covershipping (Keith x Pandora)

_They met through Malik...and Pandora found he didn't want Cadeline anymore_

_._

Creamshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Katsuya)

_"Look, let me explain: they're...just...hot? And Ryou's cute, too. The only downside is that they constantly scare me with Occult stuff." "And that's why we love you."_

Creepshipping (Haga x Kotsuzaka)

_Their shared love of creeping other people out made them very dangerous together._

Crestshipping (Seto x Isis x Shaadi)

_"You will believe in destiny, Kaiba." "...You think this is destiny?" "...No." "Exactly." "This is love."_

Crosshipping (Yami no Malik x Yuugi)

_Seeing the small boy in chains and with a pained expression on his face made Marik more excited than it should have._

Crownshipping (Pegasus x Anzu)

_As she read the diary, she couldn't help but cry for the poor man._

Crushshipping (Hiroto x Ryuuji x Shizuka)

_This solution certainly solved most of their problems...just not the Jounouchi ones._

Crypticshipping (Shaadi x Rishid)

_Shaadi saw how Rishid protected Malik, and couldn't help to be reminded of himself._

Crystalshipping (Anzu x Mana)

_She kept the DMG card. It had a lot of meaning to her after Memory World._

Cunishipping (Mai x Anzu x Shizuka)

_The three girls often went on shopping trips, and would then have sleepovers...or at least, that's what they told everyone._

Curveshipping (Rishid x Malik x Katsuya)

_During his duel with Rishid, Jounouchi had known he wasn't Malik...and yet he found himself attracted to both._

_In the Conspireshipping, they're not really demons. It's just a figure of speech to tell you which ones are asleep and which ones are laughing. I was so tempted to make an Abridged reference at Coastershipping...but I didn't. Btw, Coastershipping is the 100__th__ pairing in the list. Just to tell you. Review please!_


	4. Ds & Es

_As a little treat, this is the 38 Ds and the 12 Es, 'cos there aren't many. Enjoy! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews!_

Danceshipping (Mai x Anzu)

_Mai may have been better at duelling, but Anzu was better at dancing._

Dangershipping (Yami no Malik x Seto)

_"Unlike my other half, I have no interest in your supposed connection with the past and my Millennium Rod...I'm interested in you for a very different reason." _

Darkshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi)

_"Surrender to me, Pharaoh." "I surrender." And what a sweet surrender it was._

Darksideshipping (Varon x Yami no Yuugi)

_Their crazy hair styles were just one thing they had in common. A love of motorbikes, however, was not._

Dashshipping (Miho x Shizuka)

_Both smirked as the jaws of their admirers dropped. This was fun._

Dealshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Amane)

_"I like your sister. And you do too. So I think we should make a deal, Yadonoshi."_

Deathshipping (Yami no Malik x Ryou)

_"Who are you?" Marik surveyed the boy now trapped in the Shadow Realm before replying. "Marik." "...I'm Ryou Bakura." "I already know that, little tenshi."_

Defershipping (Shaadi x Malik)

_Why was he having these crazy feelings about a guy who had ruined his life? Maybe it was because he had listened to him for a rather weird reason..._

Deflowershipping (Yami no Malik x Malik x Ryou)

_"Okay, can you tell my other half that next time could he let me have some control?" "Malik, you pervert!" "What?"_

Deignshipping (Shaadi x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_He spoke to them about destiny, and they showed him his._

Deishipping (Pegasus x Noa)

_When trying to gain KaibaCorp, Pegasus had stumbled across a boy who certainly caught his interest, in more ways than one._

Delusionshipping (Pandora x Cadeline)

_Malik had promised he would get his beloved back and he would do anything to get her back._

Demiseshipping (Keith x Isis x Malik)

_He showed them America; they showed him Egypt. And told him to stop acting like a tourist._

Denyshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Anzu)

_The most horrible person he had known, along with the friendliest person he had ever known, gave him a preposition. Who was he to refuse?_

Depthshipping (Gozaburo x Pegasus)

_Both had money, and enjoyed manipulating others to get what they wanted._

Devotionshipping (Katsuya x Anzu)

_She cheered him on in every duel, and it took him a while to figure out why._

Diamondshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Mai)

_"I like diamonds. And rubies." "Then I shall steal you diamonds..." "And I shall cover them in blood to create rubies."_

Diceshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryuuji)

_"This is Monster World, which is much better than DDD. Mostly because it has ten-sided dice!"_

Digshipping (Arthur x Ryou)

_He looked at the small, effeminate boy, and couldn't help but be enraptured._

Discourageshipping (Priest Set x Priest Mahaado x Priestess Aishizu)

_As Priests, they were supposed to be pure...but when she told them they were meant to be, it made it all better._

Distrustshipping (Seto x Shaadi)

_"I will make you believe in destiny, Seto Kaiba."_

Divulgeshipping (Yami no Malik x Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atem)

_The Pharaoh sometimes wondered why he let them do this...and then they would have sex again, and he would remember why they were never caught._

Domashipping (Raferu x Ameruda x Varon)

_They thanked Dartz for bringing them together with the Orichalcos._

Doodleshipping (Rebecca x Amane)

_The small duellist was draw to the other like a moth to a flame._

Doomshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Mokuba)

_"Hello, Mokuba." "St...Stay away from me!" They laughed. "Your brother can't save you now, little boy."_

Doubtshipping (Seto x Malik x Ryou)

_Yami was very suspicious when he saw them together...they appeared to have formed their own group of friends...until it transpired they were more than friends._

Downshipping (Keith x Cyndia)

_He hated Pegasus from stealing his one true love from him. _

Dragonshipping (Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi)

_"I'll always have your back. And I'll always love you." "I know, Jounouchi. I love you too."_

Dramashipping (Katsuya x Ryouta)

_Something electric had passed between them during their duel; and it wasn't Jounouchi's card._

Dreamshipping (Katsuya x Yuugi x Mai)

_She loved them, as they were the only ones to beat her fair and square in a duel. She looked up to them, and wanted desperately what they had._

Dripshipping (Ryouta x Anzu)

_She had stayed in the background when they had met, but who didn't think a shirtless, muscled guy was hot?_

Driveshipping (Malik x Mai)

_Everyone else hated their driving; when they were together...let's just say no citizen of Domino was safe._

Droidshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Strings)

_Buckles and belts went so well with piercings and tattoos._

Dulcetshipping (Mai x Isis x Shizuka)

_Mai made it her goal to get them to wear better clothes, much to their brothers chagrin._

Dungeonshipping (Pegasus x Ryuuji)

_His visit ended in more than he had anticipated._

Duskshipping (Malik x Kisara)

_He stood outside the tomb and sighed. He wished he could see her again, and that she didn't belong to someone else._

Dustshipping (Yami no Malik x Cadeline)

_His host had possessed her former partner, so he sought this beauty out and made her his._

Dynamicshipping (Ryouta x Rebecca)

_Their tough personalities meant neither wanted to be intimidated by anyone; especially each other._

Ecoshipping (Ryouta x Haga)

_He loved the ocean; he loved bugs. Somehow, they came to a compromise. _

Egoshipping (Keith x Seto x Mai)

_Hell-raising arguments made for hot make-up sex afterwards._

Eliteshipping (Keith x Seto)

_That convention had been more than he would admit to Yuugi._

Enigmashipping (Priest Shaada x Shaadi)

_He had fallen for himself. This certainly made things interesting._

Envyshipping (Anzu x Rebecca)

_At first they had both wanted Yuugi, and then they wanted each other._

Ettushipping (Seto x Katsuya x Mai)

_Jounouchi was her love, Seto was her money for her second love. Shopping._

Euroshipping (Seto x Ryou)

_After Memory World, they got talking, and then duelled. Ryou beat Seto, although that might have been because Seto kept staring at Ryou and not paying attention._

Evilshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Rebecca)

_"We're evil, little girl." "So, if you want to be with us, ditch the teddy bear." "No."_

Executeshipping (Yami no Malik x Shaadi)

_"You are the reason my host thinks the Pharaoh killed his father. I really should thank you for that. But I'm not."_

Exodushipping (Katsuya x Yuugi x Haga)

_He threw the Exodia cards in the ocean just to see them wet._

Exoticshipping (Yami no Bakura x Isis)

_"Did you foresee this happening?" "...No. And I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that." "I'm a thief. What do you expect?"_

Eyeshipping (Yami no Bakura x Pegasus)

_"I'm taking your eye...and I'm taking something else as well._

_Review please!_


	5. Fs & Gs

_This is the 31 Fs and the 19 Gs. Enjoy! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews!_

Fadeshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya)

_He smirked as the other fell, exhausted, in the Shadow Game. He had the perfect Penalty Game ready for him._

Fakeshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya x Malik)

_"Yuugi, how did those three end up together?" "Well, I think it has something to so with the fact they're all blond..."_

Fallenshipping (Pandora x Malik)

_The boy who had made a deal with him was just as pretty as Cadeline...suddenly he didn't want her back anymore._

Falseshipping (Strings x Cadeline)

_He never killed his parents. He locked his consciousness away because his beloved ran away._

Faltershipping (Kotsuzaka x Rebecca)

_His ghosts creeped her out, but she soon got used to him and his weird tastes._

Fateshipping (Raferu x Yami no Yuugi)

_He believed all he said; even when he said he was evil._

Faultshipping (Seto x Anzu x Mokuba)

_She loved both of the Kaiba brothers with all her heart...and they loved her too._

Fawnshipping (Pegasus x Haga)

_"And this is what I want you to do, Haga..."_

Fearshipping (Yami no Malik x Isis)

_"I could kill you right now...but I have something better in mind."_

Feathershipping (Yami no Yuugi x Katsuya x Yuugi)

_"I trust you, Yuugi. Both of you."_

Feignshipping (Yami no Malik x Pegasus x Ryuuji)

_Ryuuji sometimes wondered how he had ended up with a psychopathic split personality and a suspected paedophile. _

Femmeshipping (Mai x Isis x Anzu)

_"Mai...we are never letting you drive ever again."_

Fetishipping (Yami no Malik x Malik x Yami no Bakura)

_One yami had a knife fetish, and the other had a Rod fetish...Malik decided to invest in painkillers and bandages._

Figureshipping (Isis x Mai x Anzu x Shizuka)

_"Us girls have to stick together...so now it's time to go shopping!"_

Fillershipping (Noa x Rebecca)

_When she hacked into the KaibaCorp mainframe, she never expected to meet him._

Flareshipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_It certainly made the duels tenser._

Flickshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen x Yami no Yuugi x Seto)

_That duel certainly was one to remember._

Flippantshipping (Ryuuji x Mai)

_Pretty boy with fangirls plus pretty girl with fanboys equals a relationship fit for the papers._

Flipshipping (Seto x Noa x Yuugi)

_Virtual Reality felt even more real than real life._

Floatshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priestess Aishizu)

_"Hello, Priestess. Did you see me coming?"_

Flowshipping (Priestess Aishizu x Kisara)

_Kisara forgot all about Seto when she laid eyes on the Priestess._

Flurryshipping (Ryou x Yuugi x Mokuba)

_"Three of the cutest guys ever to walk the planet...and they're all gay and in a relationship together. Us girls don't stand a chance, do we?"_

Fogshipping (Seto x Ryouta)

_He preferred flying, but if it meant he could see Ryouta, he would take a boat any day._

Fontshipping (Malik x Ryouta)

_Mind controlling Ryouta was fun...once he'd taken back the Rod, of course._

Foreshipping (Isis x Yuugi)

_She gave him the Tauk with more than the future of the world in mind._

Forlornshipping (Pegasus x Pandora)

_Both had lost their beloveds, but they found solace in each other._

Fossilshipping (Ryuzaki x Kotsuzaka)

_Kotsuzaka's friends never figured out why he always duelled Ryuzaki alone._

Fractureshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Malik x Ryou)

_"When we brought them out of the Items, this wasn't what you expected, was it?"_

Fragileshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ryou)

_He was so grateful to the man who had ridded him of the Spirit of the Ring._

Frazzleshipping (Katsuya x Rebecca)

_He was jealous of how much she loved Yuugi._

Furyshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya x Seto x Yami no Yuugi)

_The four-way duel had an unexpected consequence._

Gainshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ryouta)

_The Moon was a symbol of romance...why do you think he used it that duel?_

Gambleshipping (Ryuuji x Katsuya x Isis)

_Her two lovers liked to gamble, and it was their love of risk-taking that drew her._

Gameshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ryuuji)

_He liked this game...it meant he could stare at Ryuuji without looking strange._

Gardenshipping (Siegfried x Isis)

_He presented her with a rose declaring his love...Malik then chased him off with a knife._

Geminishipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Bakura)

_Millennium World was fun..."Wow. I knew I was a narcissist, but this really does take the cake." "Less talking, more fucking."_

Gemshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ryou)

_He was glad his yami had put him in Millennium World...but the Thief King had an almost unhealthy obsession with him, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad._

Gentianshipping (Malik x Isis x Shizuka)

_Both forgave him, and he was for once glad that Jounouchi was afraid of him._

Ghostshipping (Noa x Kotsuzaka x Amane)

_Kotsuzaka talked to the dead...but he wished he could do more._

Giftshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Yuugi x Miho)

_After that unfortunate episode with the puzzle gift, she confessed she liked all of them. It was...unexpected, to say the least._

Gingershipping (Keith x Shizuka)

_The little beauty was the fairest he had ever seen. _

Glasshipping (Thief King Bakura x Shaadi)

_Shaadi preferred the Thief King of the past to how he was today...in fact, he started to realise that the Thief King was all he ever thought about._

Glittershipping (Anzu x Kisara)

_Anzu saw her having rocks thrown at her by the crowd, and immediately wished she could see her._

Gothshipping (Ryou x Kotsuzaka)

_Ryou preferred Occult to zombies...more subtle. So Kotsuzaka changed his deck, so that it actually contained more ghosts._

Graceshipping (Ryou x Isis)

_Both were pretty and graceful...the wedding would have been the same, had it not been for Malik and Bakura._

Gravityshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik x Ryou)

_Now this was what he called a harem. It beats the Pharaoh's any day._

Greedshipping (Ushio x Yuugi)

_"If you can't pay me...something worse will happen to you."_

Grudgeshipping (Pegasus x Seto x Yuugi)

_Seto soon found out that holding a grudge was stupid, especially when Pegasus could read his mind._

Gypshipping (Katsuya x Ryuzaki)

_Both loved that Red Eyes card...but they loved each other, more._

_Fontshipping is the 200__th__ pairing. Just so you know. I refer to many things here, bits of manga and bits of anime...if you don't get something, I tell you. Review please!_


	6. Hs, Is & Js

_There aren't so many this time. This is the 17 Hs, the 15 Is and the 4 Js. Just so you know, Sakate and Takaido are Syd and Zygor in the dub. They're the dudes who are always with Kotsuzaka. Yami no Bakura kills them. Enjoy! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews!_

Hairshipping (Hiroto x Yami no Yuugi)

_That was one of Honda's favourite things about Yami...his hair was crazier than his own._

Halfshipping (Ryou x Miho)

_She adored him, and was one of his most devoted fangirls...and then she became something else, too._

Hallucinoshipping (Pandora x Noa)

_He had been lost until he found the small parasite boy in his computer._

Hangshipping (Yami no Bakura x Keith x Seto)

_"Both of you hate each other, but here's some advice: ARGUE WITH ME AND I WILL KILL YOU! Got that?"_

Hauntshipping (Yami no Malik x Kotsuzaka)

_He could easily sedate the boy's love for ghosts._

Hazelshipping (Ryou x Yuugi x Isis)

_"Hurt my sister and I WILL KILL YOU! Got that?" In their heads, Ryou and Yuugi were wondering why Malik had to be so protective of his older sister._

Hazeshipping (Ryouta x Ryou)

_He often found himself staring out into the ocean, wondering what would happen to his life now. Then he found someone in the ocean to stare at instead._

Headdressshipping (Priest Set x Priest Mahaado)

_Perhaps that was why Malik and Bakura got together; the Rod and the Ring were drawn to each other thanks to their previous owners._

Heartshipping (Ryou x Yuugi)

_Yuugi was glad he had found someone who was just as against violence as he was, and loved playing games with him. They may have been reincarnations of the Pharaoh and the Thief King, but in them, hatred had turned to love._

Hellshipping (Sakate x Takaido x Kotsuzaka)

_They went everywhere together; they fought together, they got beaten up together, and they died together._

Heroshipping (Magnum x Katsuya)

_"You're my hero! I'd do anything for you!" Magnum took that literally._

Hideshipping (Pegasus x Yuugi)

_"Come on, Yuugi-boy, I can read your mind; see your darkest desires. There's nothing you can hide from me."_

Hikarishipping (Malik x Ryou x Yuugi)

_Light was never drawn to the darkness...it, like everything else, was drawn to other light._

Holeshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Seto x Malik)

_That duel was when Seto began to believe in fate. It was also when they saw Malik topless..._

Honorshipping (Ryouta x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_"I don't normally believe in magic; but you two are the exception. I still think you're a little crazy, though."_

Hopeshipping (Anzu x Ryou x Shizuka)

_They all hoped for a better future, and now they had one together._

Hostshipping (Ryou x Anzu)

_They both knew what it was like to be controlled by someone else and feel completely helpless._

Hydrashipping (Ryouta x Ryuzaki)

_"I have an idea! Why don't we mix my ocean and your dinosaurs to create a mega deck?" "...What sort of deck would that be?" "...A hydra-deck?"_

Idolshipping (Keith x Kotsuzaka)

_Keith beat up his friends so he could have the boy all to himself._

Illogicshipping (Seto x Isis x Shizuka)

_Great, now he had to deal with two angry brothers...he sent out the dogs._

Illusionshipping (Yami no Malik x Mai)

_He loved the look on her face as he trapped her in the Penalty Game...it had been fun, watching her bleeding and in pain._

Immatureshipping (Katsuya x Noa)

_Their childish antics and shared hatred of Seto Kaiba made everything more fun._

Imoutoshipping (Shizuka x Amane)

_Her pure heart had been captured by the small girl in the picture frame, and Shizuka knew it would never leave._

Incestshipping (Seto x Isis x Katsuya x Mokuba x Malik x Shizuka)

_"...Now I'll never get to beat up any boyfriends." "You can, but only if you beat up yourself. That might work." "Hey, I'm not as stupid as Jounouchi!" "No. I know that. Nobody is."_

Insightshipping (Priest Set x Isis)

_She was beautiful and mysterious...and looked even better than she had done in the past._

Intentshipping (Yami no Bakura x Mokuba)

_Why do you think he captured Mokuba? Why do you think Mokuba was unconscious?_

Interfereshipping (Yami no Malik x Katsuya x Mai)

_They looked amazing, standing there when all was lost...such a shame they had to die._

Intimidashipping (Keith x Yuugi)

_The larger man leered at him, intimidating him, even when he knew he could trust him._

Intrigueshipping (Priest Akunadin x Priest Set)

_Akunadin had taught him everything. Everything._

Invalidshipping (Shaadi x Ryou)

_This was wrong. He had avoided temptation for 3000 years, he couldn't give in now._

Irateshipping (Malik x Katsuya)

_Their favourite hobby was to annoy people...no wonder they got along so well._

Issueshipping (Katsuya x Seto x Isis)

_"I must have issues to end up with you. Serious issues."_

Itemshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Seto x Isis)

_Now Seto had the Rod, they all had Millennium Items. It was just as well Isis stayed in Domino._

Jackalshipping (Shaadi x Katsuya)

_They held hands as they went into the Pharaoh's mind._

Jadeshipping (Ryuuji x Isis)

_Isis blushed faintly as they faced the cameras. Ryuuji smiled, and internally wondered what would happen with his hordes of fangirls. Not to mention Malik's new nickname for him: playboy._

Jeershipping (Varon x Katsuya)

_Their fights over Mai made them realise something: they didn't actually like Mai. They just liked fighting with each other._

Jiishipping (Sugoroku x Arthur)

_He gave him that card as a symbol of something more than friendship._

_Has anyone else noticed how similar Malik and Bakura are when giving out threats in Hangshipping and Hazelshipping? Review please!_


	7. Ks & Ls

_**This is the 7 Ks and the 18 Ls. Yami no Kamen and Hikari no Kamen are the moon duelists who duel Yami and Kaiba on a glass ceiling. **_

_**Edit: Added Kashipping 15/1/11**_

**Break**

Kashipping (Thief King Bakura x Pharaoh Atemu x Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Ryou Bakura x Yuugi

_"I hate you, you hate me, we're all fucked up so why should I care?"_

Kaibashipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Seto x Mokuba)

_The name Kaiba meant a lot more than other people thought._

Kamenshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen)

_They fit together, so they labelled each other as light and dark. And of course, their shared love for the moon made their titles obvious._

Kamishipping (Seto x Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi)

_Seto saw their friendship, and wanted in, but only with them. They soon progressed to something better than friendship._

Kickshipping (Katsuya x Hiroto x Ryuuji)

_Two thugs, meet local pretty boy and school heartthrob. Now, let's see what happens..._

Kiddyshipping (Mokuba x Rebecca)

_They looked so cute together, everyone said so. The media found out, and immediately asked why Seto didn't have a girlfriend. His response was to flip them off._

Kindleshipping (Seto x Isis x Malik)

_The Ishtar siblings intrigued him, as Malik too had killed his father._

Kleptoshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yuugi)

_"Why do you keep stealing me?" "...So I can get to the Pharaoh?" "That/s not true, and you know it." "...Because you're cute?"_

Labelshipping (Haga x Mokuba)

_Mokuba was able to indulge his secret love of bugs...too bad Seto didn't approve._

Labyrinthshipping (Mei x Kyuu)

_They had spent a long time hiding in that underground labyrinth...no contact with others meant they were very lonely._

Lateshipping (Yami no Bakura x Amane)

_He saw memories of her in his host's memories, and cursed himself for getting there too late._

Lawshipping (Priest Akunadin x Priestess Aishizu)

_She knew what he had done, yet somehow, she found it inside herself to forgive him._

Leadshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi)

_None of them liked giving up dominance._

Leafshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Ushio)

_The normal version of Yuugi was a dweeb, but this version was hot._

Leathershipping (Keith x Yami no Yuugi)

_Only the other could fully understand their leather fetish._

Liberashipping (Malik x Yuugi)

_Malik had always been grateful for being freed. After the Pharaoh passed on, this transferred onto Yuugi...and soon became more than just admiration._

Liftshipping (Katsuya x Hiroto x Ryuuji x Mai)

_"Think about it; I'm hot, you're hot, and those two can be the tough idiots who get us what we want."_

Lineshipping (Seto x Hiroto x Miho)

_Seto had the money and the brains, Honda had the charm and the brawn._

Lingershipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priestess Aishizu)

_Why do you think she was the only female of his Sacred Guardians?_

Linkshipping (Priest Set x Yuugi)

_He had been messing around with magic when he suddenly landed in the living room of a really cute boy...yes, really cute._

Logicshipping (Priest Set x Priestess Aishizu)

_"Aishizu, I have a question to ask." "Oh?" "Will you marry me?"_

Loquashipping (Kisara x Rebecca)

_The white-haired girl smiled sadly at Rebecca, her blue gaze captivating her._

Losshipping (Ryuzaki x Roba x Haga)

_They joined together to find a reason why they lost to Jounouchi; but they soon forgot about that._

Lotusshipping (Seto x Noa x Mokuba)

_Noa was jealous of what Seto and Mokuba had. When he eventually admitted it, Seto just looked at him strangely. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

Loyaltyshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Mahaado)

_He would always be loyal to his Pharaoh, no matter what._

Lynchshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Malik x Malik)

_"Well, well, well, here I find two beautiful tomb keepers, what is a thief to do?" "We don't care about the tomb." "T-take what you want, then leave!" "Oh I shall, but I don't think I'm going to leave alone."_

**Break**

_**Sorry that it's short, but there are a lot of Ms, and I'm tired.**____**Review please!**_


	8. Ms, Ns & Os

_**This is the 37 Ms, the 7 Ns and the 12 Os. I honestly have no idea who Kyouto is, so I hope I got that sentence right. If anyone knows for definite, let me know and I might change it! There is necromancy in here done by Ryou, 'cos I think he would. Also it fits.**_

Mahoshipping (Pandora x Roba)

_Psychics and magicians were almost the same, when it came down to it. _

Mainshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_The four best duellist ever. It was one hell of a tournament._

Mallowshipping (Ryou x Isis x Shizuka)

_Soft, sweet and gentle. Even Malik and Jounouchi agreed that their sisters wouldn't get hurt; they could probably out-fight Ryou._

Manipulashipping (Malik x Anzu)

_Why do you think she descended from the ship?_

Marbleshipping (Ryuzaki x Ryou)

_"Dinosaurs? No, you need something more subtle, like ghosts." "...dinosaurs are better."_

Marshipping (Rishid x Pegasus)

_Pegasus liked his men strong and silent._

Maskedshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen x Pandora)

_They hid their faces from all except each other._

Mastershipping (Seto x Ryuuji)

_The deal with KaibaCorp definitely had something fishy about it._

Measureshipping (Priest Karimu x Priest Shaada)

_They knew the other was true; Karimu weighed his heart and his love, Shaada looked into his mind._

Mechashipping (Keith x Roba)

_Roba tweaked his deck to hold slightly more machine monsters, just like his lover advised._

Mentorshipping (Sugoroku x Katsuya)

_Katsuya learnt a lot from Sugoroku, not all of it Duel Monsters._

Mercyshipping (Ryou x Cyndia)

_The first person he communicated was a beautiful woman who had died of cancer. He never saw her, but fell in love with her words and the feel of her spirit._

Messageshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi x Seto x Mokuba)

_At first only Yuugi and Mokuba knew of the attraction they all held; and whoever said they were innocent clearly never saw them matchmaking._

Midriffshipping (Malik x Amelda)

_They often borrowed each other's clothes, whether on purpose or by accident, nobody knew._

Midshipping (Hiroto x Katsuya x Yuugi)

_They were closer than brothers, and their relationship was anything but platonic._

Mindslaveshipping (Keith x Strings)

_They knew what it was like to have no free will, and found they had none when it came to each other._

Minokenshipping (Priest Set x Priest Karimu)

_Why do you think they were the two who rode out to say the Pharaoh?_

Minorshipping (Ryuuji x Ryou)

_Most of the group didn't notice them, so they started talking to each other. By the time the others had noticed them, they were already going out. Of course, their fangirls were disappointed._

Mintshipping (Roba x Haga)

_Neither had ever met anybody else who had natural green hair._

Mirrorshipping (Seto x Noa)

_"Now you are in my world, Seto Here, you will obey MY rules."_

Misanthroshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura)

_There was a definite advantage to being trapped forever in the Shadow Realm with a tanned version of yourself and a crazy version of your former partner-in-crime, Bakura mused to himself. The sex was great._

Mischiefshipping (Thief King Bakura x Mana)

_"Hello, little magician. Having a nice time?"_

Misguideshipping (Ryuuji x Rebecca)

_She only just realised she had been chasing the wrong man._

Mistshipping (Ryouta x Ryuuji)

_"This is how you play DDD." "But...where's the sea?"_

Mizushipping (Priest Set x Kisara)

_"I love you, Seto-sama." "I love you too, Kisara. I always have."_

Mnemoshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Malik)

_"Thing is...there's something extra involved when you come back alive concerning the last tomb keeper." "Which is?" Malik kissed him in answer._

Mobiumshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_"You know, I never really pegged myself as a narcissist." "We did." _

Monarchshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yami no Yuugi)

_The two looked each other up and down. "I think something went wrong, here."_

Moralshipping (Priest Mahaado x Anzu)

_She saw the magician walk through town, oblivious to her, and knew instantly who he was._

Morishipping (Yami no Bakura x Hiroto)

_Honda never had his mind taken over. He was working with Bakura the whole time._

Motivateshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Mai)

_Blonds together, now and forever. _

Motorshipping (Hiroto x Malik x Katsuya)

_Jounouchi had to say, he preferred to ride on a motorcycle with Honda. Malik was going to have an accident one of these days._

Muddleshipping (Hiroto x Seto x Ryuuji x Ryou x Shizuka)

_Somehow, they didn't think Jounouchi would take this very well. _

Mumbleshipping (Seto x Ryuuji x Ryou)

_Their usual fangirls-who-wanted-to-date-them were gone; now they had to deal with worse. Yaoi fangirls._

Mysteryshipping (Shaadi x Amane)

_He often treaded paths with the dead, and that was when he saw her, watching over her brother._

Mystshipping (Isis x Anzu)

_Isis never went up to watch the duels because she knew Anzu would be there, and she didn't trust herself to stay in control around her._

Mythshipping (Isis x Malik)

_They were due to marry, as incest was a common Egyptian practice._

Naiveshipping (Ryou x Yuugi x Anzu)

_Their favourite hobby was to wonder round fields of flowers._

Necroshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Ryou)

_Why had he fallen for demons again? Oh, right, because they were the sexiest demons on the plant. "Are you sure you're okay with them?" Malik had asked. "I couldn't be happier." Ryou replied._

Negateshipping (Yami no Malik x Rishid)

_They could never see each other, never be together, because one's presence meant the disappearance of the other._

Nellshipping (Noa x Amane)

_She watched him from heaven; the poor, sweet boy trapped in a computer, and sighed._

Ninjashipping (Magnum x Mai)

_She had lost. She was now married to him. Jerk._

Noteshipping (Katsuya x Hiroto x Anzu)

_They passed notes of love to each other in class. "I love more than food." "I love you more than dancing." "I love you more than motorcycles."_

Nurseshipping (Mai x Shizuka)

_Shizuka watched and waited for Mai to wake up._

Obscureshipping (Shaadi x Isis)

_It had been love at first sight when they met in a market. Too bad he brought only bad news._

Obstinateshipping (Seto x Hiroto x Ryuuji)

_"...I have no idea how you two manage to find time for me with your businesses." "We don't. We slack off. Well, I do." "Speak for yourself, Ryuuji."_

Occultshipping (Yami no Bakura x Kotsuzaka)

_"I'm going to kill you with my Occult deck." "An Occult deck, sounds intriguing." It got even more intriguing after that._

Offershipping (Ryuuji x Yuugi)

_After the fire, they made a deal...and that deal turned into something else entirely._

Oliveshipping (Priest Karimu x Rishid)

_When the Priest came back in some bizarre twist of fate, both men saw someone so similar to themselves; they couldn't help but love each other._

Opticshipping (Pegasus x Shizuka)

_She was so young, beautiful, and so much like his beloved Cyndia. _

Orchidshipping (Cyndia x Ryuuji)

_When they met and talked, Pegasus cried for hours._

Orchisshipping (Isis x Anzu x Shizuka)

_The three girls got together often, and Isis found herself relaxing and forgetting about her duties. Of course, her brothers didn't really know how to react._

Ordershipping (Malik x Possessed Katsuya)

_Malik laughed. He was going to have some fun before Yugi turned up._

Otoutoshipping (Roba x Kyouto)

_They met through their brothers, and soon became more than friends._

Outcastshipping (Thief King Bakura x Kisara)

_Their white hair drew them to each together at first, and their outcast status meant no-one ever had the chance to disrupt their relationship._

Overlookshipping (Roba x Mokuba)

_Though Mokuba had caught him cheating, he knew that he did it for his brother, a feeling he could understand so well._

_**Messageshipping is the 300**__**th**__** pairing. Plus, my favourite sentence so far is Misanthroshipping...I also really like Necroshipping. Review please!**_


	9. Ps

_**This is the 43 Ps. I honestly have no idea who Ryouri is, so I based the sentence sort of on the name of the pairing, and made a generic sentence. Pedocestshipping...it's weird. If anyone knows for definite, let me know and I might change it! Sorry I haven't been keeping up, I've just had my GCSE results...and I'm lazy. I'm trying to get this finished before school starts, though! Enjoy!**_

Paleshipping (Kisara x Amane)

_They met in death, and, astounded by how similar they looked, bonded very quickly. After all, death has no limitations._

Parasiteshipping (Katsuya x Haga)

_Haga had almost completely taken over his life, just as his bugs had taken over Jounouchi's deck._

Passionshipping (Pegasus x Katsuya)

_Pegasus's eye could see everything, even the hidden secrets. There was a reason Jounouchi didn't want to duel him._

Pastelshipping (Malik x Roba)

_"You cheated? Good. Now next time, don't get caught."_

Peachshipping (Anzu x Yuugi)

_They made the perfect couple, everyone said so. They had been through so much, and now they found pure happiness in each other._

Pedocestshipping (Roba x Ryouri)

_They went so well together, they couldn't resist temptation._

Persevereshipping (Ryuuji x Anzu)

_He couldn't get Shizuka, but he found someone equally as beautiful waiting for him._

Pervadeshipping (Cyndia x Amane)

_The two females hit off so well in heaven, and couldn't wait to be reborn._

Pervertshipping (Sugoroku x Anzu)

_Anzu noticed the stares she got from Sugoroku, and always hitched up her top when she went round._

Pestshipping (Haga x Anzu)

_Anzu felt like crying. They had all told her they found her to be annoying and dull, and had ditched her. No what should she do? "Hey, butterfly. You okay?"_

Petshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Ryuuji)

_"Sit, doggy." "You will now obey your masters." "..."_

Phantomshipping (Noa x Cyndia x Amane)

_The three sat among the clouds of Death, watching the world below._

Philtreshipping (Yami no Bakura x Mana)

_During the Memory World game, he kept glancing down at her figure. Of course, he also had to make sure the Pharaoh wasn't watching._

Pillowshipping (Ryuzaki x Haga x Mai)

_They hatched a plan to kidnap her and finally get laid._

Pixelshipping (Noa x Adina)

_A female, computerized version of Mokuba. Perfect._

Placateshipping (Ryou x Kisara)

_Ryou was the only one who had always known the truth of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

Platinumshipping (Pegasus x Kisara)

_He was sad that he had to turn her card into a Toon._

Pleashipping (Priest Mahaado x Priestess Aishizu)

_"Please don't go. I love you." "I love you too. But...I have to go. For everyone. Goodbye, my love."_

Plundershipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Katsuya)

_"Pharaoh, you're the only one who hasn't yet stolen anything, so we're going to teach you how." "Uhh, Bakura, I've only done it once..." "...Then I'll teach you both." "Isn't this against the law?" "...What's your point?"_

Poemshipping (Yuugi x Miho)

_He wrote that poem for her, secretly wishing he was writing as himself._

Polarshipping (Katsuya x Mai)

_He'd protect even from the gods._

Pompshipping (Seto x Miho)

_She liked her guys tall, dark, and handsome. And of course, rich._

Powdershipping (Seto x Ryou x Shizuka)

"_Look, Shizuka, I think we should keep quiet about Seto for now. You know your brother; he can be bit...well..." "Annoying?" "I was thinking more overprotective."_

Powershipping (Seto x Malik)

_Their craving and lust for power led them to each other._

Prankshipping (Katsuya x Seto x Noa x Mokuba)

_Never again was Seto letting them near him on April Fool's Day._

Pressureshipping (Sakate x Kotsuzaka)

_"Kotsuzaka, you must win, for us." "Yeah, I know that."_

Prideshipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi)

_Their excuse was always that they were duelling. "So...what were you doing that caused you to get ruffled clothes, a permanent blush and come home at 12 the next day?" "...Duelling."_

Prizeshipping (Seto x Mokuba x Yami no Yuugi)

_Mokuba was the prize in their latest duel, so when they drew, things got a little complicated._

Prodigyshipping (Seto x Rebecca)

_He taught her how to hack; he just didn't realise that she liked him until she put heart all over his mainframe stating: Rebecca and Seto sitting in a tree, KISSING! Please, Seto? He had never been more embarrassed._

Promiseshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi x Mokuba)

_"You promised." "That, we did. And we never break our promises." "Never."_

Prongshipping (Priest Set x Haga)

_Waking up in a Priest's bedroom naked was not what Haga was expecting when the world was being destroyed._

Prophetshipping (Isis x Roba)

_"You can really see the future?" "Yes." "...Wow. I've always wanted to do that."_

Protectshipping (Hiroto x Ryou)

_Honda would protect him from anything...even himself._

Psycheshipping (Mai x Roba)

_Neither was really psychic...but Roba admitted Mai's attempt was better._

Psychoshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura)

_"You." "Why, hello. I made a certain deal with your other half...but that can all be forgotten...if you make a deal with me, that is."_

Puddleshipping (Ryouta x Kisara)

_He thought she was beautiful...she had eyes like the ocean and hair like the crest of a wave._

Puffshipping (Katsuya x Ryou)

_"Hey Ryou. I got you your favourite." Jounouchi laughed as Ryou attacked the bag he was holding to get at the cream puffs. "Oi, save one for me!"_

Pullshipping (Keith x Yami no Bakura x Malik)

_"I don't recall this being part of our deal." "To tell the truth...neither do I."_

Puppetshipping (Malik x Strings)

_He made the perfect puppet, and Malik made sure he took full advantage._

Puppyshipping (Seto x Katsuya)

_"Now, Puppy, you must obey my orders, right?" "Yes, Master" Ryuuji whispered to the other: "I always knew it was some sort of foreplay."_

Pushshipping (Noa x Seto x Ryuuji)

_They worked on a massive virtual reality project together...not realising it was simply a set up._

Puzzleshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_He owed everything to the one who had released him from the puzzle, and given him even better memories than the ones from his previous life. He blushed. Some of those memories were definitely staying where others couldn't reach them._

_**If you don't get some of the sentences, just tell me and I'll happily explain what the hell I was thinking. Review please!**_


	10. Rs there are no Qs

_**This is the 37 Rs. Sorry! I'm not going to get this finished before school starts! I sort of got sucked into Kingdom Hearts fandom, but I will continue to update all my current stories, I will not abandon them like I did with Sonic X. I promise. Enjoy!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&ytfgvhjuytfcvbjytrdfghjuytr

Razorshipping (Pandora x Yami no Yuugi)

_The shackles had a purpose other than the one for the game._

Reachshipping (Priest Karimu x Priestess Aishizu)

_"Karimu, please don't die. Stay with me, please." "I wish I could, dear Aishizu."_

Redeemshipping (Pegasus x Yami no Yuugi)

_Yami couldn't, try as he might, keep Pegasus out of his mind. Not that that really mattered at this point._

Refuseshipping (Malik's otousan x Rishid)

_Rishid was a servant to the family and a slave to Malik's father._

Refineshipping (Pegasus x Mai)

_"You know, you must be the first person I've met who has the qualities and refinement to life like me."_

Regalshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Mai)

_He adored her, the way she stood, the way she defied those in her way, the way she wouldn't accept his help...the way she fell, so hard._

Regresshipping (Pegasus x Cyndia x Pandora x Cadeline)

_They all ended up together; because they knew what it was like to lose a loved one._

Releaseshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Malik x Ryou)

_They loved him for freeing them from the darkness, helplessness and loss of control they lived in._

Relyshipping (Katsuya x Shizuka)

_At the beach, they promised to be together, always._

Rendershipping (Pegasus x Seto x Katsuya)

_"Listen, Jou-boy, I know of your dream. And I know how to achieve it. With a few compromises, of course."_

Replaceshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Seto)

_"No, Noa, I'm not replacing you. I'm merely adding to our relationship."_

Replayshipping (Yuugi x Rebecca)

_"Yuugi! My love! I love you more than anything." Meanwhile, Yuugi tried not to see the jealous look on Anzu's face._

Rerunshipping (Yami no Bakura x Noa)

_After being cast into darkness and watching the gateway get sealed, Bakura thought that was it. Until he found his way into a certain computer system, and it all went uphill from there. He could never be defeated._

Rescueshipping (Kisara x Shizuka)

_Shizuka was chased into an alley; a dead end. She was so scared...until she saw a light coming from in front of her, protecting her. In the light, she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen._

Resistshipping (Yuugi x Shogo)

_"Somehow...I can't resist you. Anything else, yes, but not you."_

Respectshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Mokuba)

_He held so much respect for the former Pharaoh; he just needed a way to show it._

Resurrectshipping (Cadeline x Cyndia)

_Their former lovers may want them back, but they were fine with each other._

Revelationshipping (Seto x High Priestess Aishizu)

_The beautiful Egyptian woman had appeared so suddenly, and their relationship had started the exact same way._

Revenantshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Amane)

_He found her in the afterlife, and thought her beautiful on first sight. It wasn't until much later that he found out just who she was...to his cost. _

Revengeshipping (Ameruda x Seto)

_"I want revenge." "In what form? Because we are currently on a bed together, which implies that your revenge isn't of the usual sort." "...Shut up. This isn't the revenge part. That bit comes later."_

Revertshipping (Priest Set x Katsuya)

_"You are now my personal slave, Jou." "What?" "That means I own you...in more ways than one."_

_Revolutionshippin_g (Yami no Yuugi x Anzu)

_She had admired him for so long, wanting him to come out and notice her when she wasn't in danger. When he finally did, it was too late._

Rewindshipping (Priest Set x Yami no Yuugi)

_"Look, Set, I'm not the Pharaoh, I-" "I noticed. Your paler. And easier to control. I think I like you better." "Set..."_

Rhythmshipping (Mei x Kyuu x Yami no Yuugi x Katsuya)

_They created a pure rhythm of rhymes._

Ribbonshipping (Hiroto x Ryuuji x Miho)

_She tied a red ribbon around all three of their hands. "There. Now we are tied together, forever."_

Riddleshipping (Mei x Kyuu x Yami no Yuugi)

_He was the first person to solve their riddle, and the first person to see them truly._

Riftshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ryou x Yuugi)

_"Yuugi...the Thief King just landed in my basement." Who knew such a simple sentence would have such an impact on their lives._

Ringshipping (Thief King Bakura x Mahaado)

_Why do you think Mahaado locked them in that tomb? They certainly didn't fight in there, but Mahaado was slightly guilty as to just how he lost the Ring._

Ripshipping (Thief King Bakura x Isis)

_She would spend hours using the necklace to see him, and wishing he could see her._

Rivalshipping (Seto x Yuugi)

_"You may be the King of Games...but I know a game even you can't win."_

Rivetshipping (Keith x Pegasus x Rishid)

_Most couldn't for the life of them figure out how this relationship worked. The truth of the matter was...it just did._

Rodshipping (Priest Set x Malik)

_When holding the Rod, Malik gained flashes of the previous owner. These flashes became more and more until one day, the spirit of the Priest came out to see the new owner of his Rod. "So...are you a girl, or a boy?" WHACK "Ah, you're a boy. You punch hard enough."_

Roseshipping (Pegasus x Cyndia)

_The perfect childhood sweethearts, together forever._

Rougeshipping (Pegasus x Siegfried)

_They were probably the campest and gayest couple ever to walk the earth._

Ruffleshipping (Pegasus x Ryuuji x Mokuba)

_He loved his two little black-haired bishies...they meant more to him than anything. _

Ruseshipping (Rishid x Malik)

_He would do anything for his master, anything._

Rustshipping (Yami no Malik x Thief King Bakura x Ryou)

_He hadn't been expecting to drop into Ancient Egypt and be rescued by the King and Prince of Thieves, but it was certainly better than his old life._

&&&&&&&&rfjfdfcvbjhytrdfcvbhjhgfdcv

_**I'm not implying in Rodshipping that girl's punch weakly. Set is XD. Rescueshipping is the 400**__**th**__** pairing, which I'm now rather fond of, having written that. I get ideas from my own sentences, I'm strange. I'm nearly there. I like the Riftshipping one, which is slightly based on a fic I read, which was Gemshipping, called Ryou and his Thief...I think. If you don't get some of the sentences, just tell me and I'll happily explain what the hell I was thinking. Review please!**_


	11. Ss

_Sorry! *dodges random objects* I'm really sorry. I tried to get this finished before school for a reason...I've just been so distracted. There are only two more chapters to go after this one, just to tell you. Here are the 82 Ss. That a lot of sentences. _

_Oh, no offense to blondes in Saffronshipping. I'm blond too...and I can cause a lot of destruction, but that's neither here nor there. _

_Wow, Miho sounds like such a bitch in this one. Oh, and I know Keith and Mai aren't really vampire hunters...but I couldn't resist! Enjoy!_

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK. FF WON'T LET ME HAVE A REAL LINE. **

Safetyshipping (Yami no Bakura x Hiroto x Ryou)

_"I don't trust you." "Good. You shouldn't."_

Saffronshipping (Malik x Katsuya x Mai)

_"Oh, great. All three blondes are together. I wonder how much destruction they can cause in ten minutes."_

Sailshipping (Ryouta x Mai)

_His carefree lifestyle certainly was a change after all the duelling she had been doing. Life on the road and life at sea turned out to be not so different._

Scaleshipping (Shaadi x Priest Karimu)

_They each held one side of the scale, and one balanced the other out._

Scandalshipping (Priest Set x Pharaoh Atem)

_"No-one must ever find out." "Yes, my Pharaoh." "Now, Set...what shall we do tonight?"_

Scarshipping (Thief King Bakura x Rishid)

_When Rishid carved his scars on his face, he couldn't help but feel connected to a thief who had gone through the same pain._

Scornshipping (Seto x Black Magician)

_He hated that vile creature, the one that always beat him in duels...and who always visited late at night, when no-one was around._

Screamshipping (Yami no Bakura x Shizuka)

_She could scream all she wanted; nobody was coming to help her._

Screechshipping (Mai x Anzu x Rebecca)

_Many people called them "The Harpies", but no-one dared to do that to their faces._

Sealshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mahaado)

_Mahaado had saved Atemu from the snake-bite, and Atemu had returned the favour. That moment, when their eyes locked, sealed their love._

Searchshipping (Yami no Malik x Rishid x Malik x Isis)

_Incest was originally an Egyptian practice...so none of them found anything wrong with it when they all got together... although there definitely were some trust issues._

Secondshipping (Pegasus x Ryuzaki)

_Pegasus may have given the cup to Haga, but he gave a greater prize to the runner-up._

Sedateshipping (Malik x Shizuka)

_It was a good thing the Jou, Honda and Otagi were afraid of Malik, even if Shizuka wasn't._

Seershipping (Priestess Aishizu x Isis)

_Unknown to all, Aishizu saw her future self through the necklace, and sealed herself in the necklace when she died, hoping to meet her. Three thousand years later, she met the girl she had fallen in love with, and together they helped to change the world._

Sepulchershipping (Yami no Bakura x Rishid)

_"What are you doing here, thief? These are sacred tombs!" "I'm taking back what's mine...and possibly something else too..."_

Servantshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Mana)

_"I am your servant, now and forever." "Well, I can think of quite a few things for you to do, now you mention it..."_

Shabonshipping (Katsuya x Ryouta x Noa)

_Noa's base underwater had attracted the attention of one who knew the seas very well, but something was missing. Once they found him, they never let him go._

Shackleshipping (Malik x Mai x Mokuba)

_"Mokuba, she's at least ten years older than you, and he's a maniac!" "So you approve?"_

Shadeshipping (Thief King Bakura x Amane)

_He was a shadow, a mere image of his former self, locked away in the Ring with a monster for company. She was merely a memory of Ryou's, one he desperately clung to. The Ring brought together more than just monster and host; it brought together shadow and memory._

Shadowshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Shizuka)

_She was intrigued by the split shadow, and soon found out she had a crush on the darker one. Much later, she found out the feeling was mutual._

Shakeshipping (Takaido x Kotsuzaka)

_He always stood by his short friend, even when they were going to die._

Shameshipping (Rishid x Malik x Isis)

_Malik had proved he was sorry in the most obvious way possible. Things just...stayed that way afterwards._

Shieldshipping (Katsuya x Seto x Shizuka)

_"Listen Kaiba. This is only so I know you won't hurt my baby sister." "As if, Puppy. You know you like me really."_

Shimmershipping (Ryuuji x Mokuba)

_The dice player winked at Mokuba from across the blimp. Mokuba blushed and ducked his head, hiding from his big brother._

Shinkanshipping (Priest Akunadin x Priest Karimu x Priest Mahaado x Priest Set x Priest Shaada x Priestess Aishizu)

_The six priests had found a wonderful use for that large room often known as the throne room; boy was it a sight when the Pharaoh walked in._

Shinshipping (Possessed Katsuya x Yami no Yuugi)

_He couldn't bring him back because he didn't want him back._

Shivershipping (Anzu x Shizuka x Mana)

_Their shopping trips usually cleared out whichever poor soul they had convinced into paying for them._

Shoreshipping (Ryouta x Shizuka)

_She loved sitting on the beach, looking out to sea...she would often see him there, and wished she could go with him._

Shotshipping (Keith x Ryou)

_While Keith had at first mistaken Ryou for a girl, he wasn't too unhappy afterwards..._

Shredshipping (Sugoroku x Kisara)

_He treasured the Blue-Eyes card so much, for he could see the girl living inside it._

Shrimpshipping (Ryuzaki x Haga)

_Their shared hatred for Jounouchi and Yuugi brought them together, but they would never admit why they stayed together._

Shroudshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Thief King Bakura x Priestess Aishizu)

_The veil around them didn't really hide them from view, but it did stop Set from finding out who the third one was._

Siblingshipping (Mokuba x Shizuka)

_When their siblings were arguing, they never noticed them. They just concentrated on each other._

Sickleshipping (Yami no Malik x Thief King Bakura)

_When Marik had been defeated, he didn't expect to drop into the middle of a desert, and he certainly didn't expect to meet the former incarnation of his defeated enemy Bakura. Marik soon found out that this version was one hell of a lot stronger than the other one."You will obey me, slave."_

Sideshipping (Anzu x Shizuka)

_They were always on the side, cheering for others. They recognised something of themselves in the other, and it blossomed into something more. When others found out, it definitely put them centre stage._

Sightshipping (Pegasus x Isis)

_She never foresaw the impact he had on her life...nor how much Malik tried to kill him._

Silentshipping (Seto x Shizuka)

_Her plea had moved something within him, something that no-one else had ever moved, something he had begun to believe he even had...his heart._

Silvershipping (Sugoroku x Pegasus)

_Pegasus would study him soul card every day, almost wishing he hadn't taken it...yet glad that he had, at the same time._

Sinkshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Amane)

_He found her in the afterlife, waiting for her brother. That conversation grew, and so did their love._

Sirenshipping (Yami no Malik x Priest Set)

_Set was trapped in the Rod. Now, after 3000 years, he had a play-mate._

Slaveshipping (Pegasus x Mokuba)

_He turned the boy into a living doll; the perfect slave. All for a very good reason, of course..._

Sleepshipping (Malik x Possessed Katsuya x Rishid)

_Once they had enslaved Jounouchi, they had some time for fun before the duel._

Slickshipping (Priest Akunadin x Thief King Bakura)

_"You were the one who destroyed my family. So now I'm going to make you pay...in the best way possible!"_

Slipshipping (Katsuya x Miho)

_She loved him so much she once gave him a love potion...it was just a pity the potion had been drunk by his best friend instead._

Slumbershipping (Ryou x Noa)

_Noa sometimes heard them talk about another boy, one who hadn't come to the Virtual World. Once he escaped, Noa, curious, began searching for this boy. When he found him, his mind filled with even more questions._

Snapshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Miho)

_Katsuya protected her, Seto financed her...what more could a girl ask for?_

Snareshipping (Katsuya x Ryuuji)

_"I'll teach you for making me wear a dog suit!"_

Softshipping (Ryou x Shizuka)

_She had first heard him in a hospital, crying over his friends. She had helped him, comforted him. When they found each other again, they felt more than friendship towards each other._

Soloshipping (Rishid x Mai)

_They were both on their own, and needed nobody...except each other._

Sombershipping (Ryou x Amane)

_He went to her grave every year, and laid on it a red rose; the symbol of eternal love._

Sororshipping (Isis x Shizuka)

_"Don't worry. Your brother will be fine. And so will we."_

Spaceshipping (Yami no Malik x Shizuka)

_He was pure darkness, and everything that was associated with it. She was pure light, and naively believed that meant something good._

Sparkleshipping (Kisara x Mana)

_It seemed both women had a weakness for shiny, sparkly stuff...especially the other's eyes._

Spatshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Mokuba x Shizuka)

_The arguments made them and the rest of the world thank God that Kaiba didn't have any neighbours._

Spazzshipping (Yami no Bakura x Katsuya)

_"Batsu Game. Guess what the game is?" "...we duel again?" "No. It is...how loud can I make you scream?"_

Spearshipping (Ryouta x Yuugi)

_He threw the spear because he didn't want him to leave; he felt such an attraction towards him._

Spiceshipping (Keith x Seto x Shizuka)

_"You're with who? The American dumbass and Moneybags? Are you serious?" "Yes brother. Yes I am. As I told you two years ago." "I was hoping you would have come to your sense-ow! What was that for?"_

Spikeshipping (Hiroto x Yuugi)

_Honda liked riding with Yuugi on his motorcycle; Yugi was terrified, so would cling onto him for dear life._

Spiritshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Anzu x Yuugi)

_"Anzu, we love you." "W...what?" "We love you. Both of us. Guess we're just going to have to get used to sharing a body."_

Spoilshipping (Pegasus x Rebecca)

_He gave her all her childish fantasies, and spoilt her rotten. And she did the same for him._

Sprayshipping (Seto x Ryouta x Shizuka)

_The spray of Ryouta's beloved ocean brought them all together, and gave them peace._

Stakeshipping (Keith x Mai)

_When the two blond vampire hunters met, it was hate at first sight. But hate is just a thin line away from love..._

Stalkshipping (Seto x Ryou x Miho)

_Miho was happy...she got money and gifts from Seto, and love and attention from Ryou. No guy was perfect, so why not have two that make up for the other's faults._

Standshipping (Rishid x Katsuya)

_The bolts from Ra weren't the only sparks flying in that duel. Jounouchi knew he wasn't Malik...Malik would never look like that._

Starshipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi x Ryuuji)

_The media had a field day when it was revealed that the three stars were dating...Seto and Ryuuji had to stop Yami sending them all to the Shadow Realm._

Startleshipping (Keith x Anzu)

_He had hoped that by beating that Jounouchi kid he would be able to win her affection...but he lost._

Staticshipping (Possessed Katsuya x Pandora)

_He had stumbled across the possessed boy by accident. It turned out to be the best accident of his life._

Steelshipping (Keith x Yami no Bakura)

_"You want revenge on Pegasus, right? Well, I can help you...for a price, of course."_

Stepshipping (Noa x Mokuba)

_Several years after they had first met, Mokuba created another virtual world, one in which Noa existed at his own age._

Stifleshipping (Yami no Malik x Noa)

_"Be silent little boy. I'll show you how the big boys play."_

Stoicshipping (Priest Set x Seto)

_Stubborn, emotionless, and antisocial. Perfect match._

Stubbornshipping (Hiroto x Seto)

_Sparks flew whenever their eyes made contact._

Summonshipping (Yami no Malik x Rishid x Malik)

_The only problem with their relationship was that Marik was forced back every time Rishid appeared. They solved that by getting him his own body, which definitely helped move the relationship along._

Supplyshipping (Sugoroku x Gozaburo)

_Seto wasn't the first Kaiba Sugoroku dealt with._

Supportshipping (Hiroto x Anzu)

_They may have only supported the others, but they did much more for each other._

Survivalshipping (Yami no Bakura X Yami no Yuugi X Yuugi)

_The white-haired devil had rather enjoyed revealing their relationship to their friends; Yami and Yugi...not so much._

Sweetshipping (Ryou x Mokuba)

_Seto still believed Ryou was schizophrenic, so the only time the two had was when Seto was away._

Swiftshipping (Katsuya x Isis)

_"This is the future. Our future. It is destined." "...Oh."_

Switchshipping (Mokuba x Adina)

_He brother's most disturbing creation turned out to be the most interesting._

Symbioshipping (Ryouta x Roba)

_It all started when his brothers wanted to go on a boat ride. He hadn't expected to be caught up in the storm that was ocean and its partner._

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK. FF WON'T LET ME HAVE A REAL LINE.**

Review please! I'll try and be quicker with the next ones. There aren't many left to go, and I've already done some of them!

Supportshipping is number 500. Adina is the princess in the first virtual world who looks like a female Mokuba.


	12. Ts, Us, Vs, Ws, X & Ys

_I lied. There's just this chapter. It's now over! I've done it! Here are the 33 Ts, 2 Us, 12 Vs, 11 Ws, 1 X and 3 Ys. _

The Tendershipping line comes from my fic Alleyway, just altered slightly.

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK. FF WON'T LET ME HAVE A REAL LINE. **

Tabloidshipping (Seto x Mokuba)

_They had to be very careful to keep their relationship out of the tabloids._

Taintshipping (Seto x Noa x Ryou)

_Ryou's first experience of virtual technology turned out to be a...rather interesting one._

Taleshipping (Siegfried x Leonheart)

_They created a perfect fairytale together._

Tangleshipping (Ryouta x Ryuzaki x Roba x Haga)

_The four minor duelists were sick of being pushed aside...so they teamed up. And they ended up in a rather difficult tangle together._

Tasselshipping (Seto x Roba)

_They both card for their brothers so much they would do anything for them...and for each other._

Tauntshipping (Pegasus x Malik x Yami no Yuugi x Seto)

_Malik tried to remember when he decided to live with a CEO who hated everything, the target of his revenge, and a creepy paedophile...but the thinking hurt his head._

Teaseshipping (Seto x Katsuya x Ryou)

_It turned out Ryou was a very good fighter. He had to be in order to keep the other two separate._

Tendershipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou)

_When the angel melted into the demon's embrace, darkness ruled the world._

Thiefshipping (Yami no Bakura x Malik)

_They were just partners, of course. Partners with benefits._

Thornshipping (Yami no Malik x Anzu)

_"I'll make you mine." She gave no resistance. He was dark, and she secretly loved the dark. _

Threadshipping (Yami no Malik x Malik x Strings x Yami no Yuugi)

_Using the Sennen Rod, they made sure Strings was good. "Now all we need is you, my dear Pharaoh."_

Tieshipping (Hiroto x Miho)

_He loved her so much; he'd give her the world, or anything she asked for. She asked him to leave her alone. But he couldn't._

Tiltshipping (Keith x Katsuya x Yuugi)

_When Yugi tried to remember how they had ended up in this situation, he couldn't._

Timeshipping (Pharaoh Atemu x Seto)

_For some reason, Atemu preferred the more modern version of Seto. Maybe it was the trench coat. Or that he didn't already have a female lover. One of the two._

Timidshipping (Yuugi x Shizuka)

_At least this way, Jounouchi thought, he could definitely beat up Yugi if he hurt his sister...then again, Yugi couldn't hurt a fly._

Tipshipping (Sugoroku x Katsuya x Yuugi)

_"So you'll help me to learn to play Duel Monsters, right?" Jounouchi beamed at the two Mutous. "Oh, we'll help you with much more than that." _

Tombshipping (Pegasus x Malik)

_They met in a tomb far underground, and neither ever spoke of what transpired there._

Toonshipping (Pegasus x Seto)

_The two business men made sure their relationship was kept secret and out of the public eye._

Tornshipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Malik)

_Malik was torn between the two of them...Ryou was sweet, Bakura was...not. He wanted both...imagine his surprise when they said he could._

Toughshipping (Keith x Katsuya)

_They met at a local fight club, and neither tough guy liked to lose._

Tourneyshipping (Yami no Yuugi x Haga)

_They met and fell in a tournament._

Towershipping (Yami no Malik x Seto x Katsuya)

_It was easy enough for Marik to brainwash the two into being with him, as long as the Pharaoh didn't interfere._

Trackshipping (Yami no Bakura x Shaadi)

_Shaadi was planning against him, even though he would have loved to change destiny._

Tradeshipping (Sugoroku x Seto)

_"I have an offer you can't refuse."_

Tragicshiping (Keith x Pegasus x Cyndia)

_Keith didn't just want Cyndia, he wanted them both._

Trapshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Ryou x Yuugi)

_"Now I have all of you perfectly within my trap...I hope you like it!"_

Trenchshipping (Hiroto x Haga)

_"If we're going to be together, there's just one thing...lose the glasses."_

Trendshipping (Miho x Anzu x Shizuka)

_Whenever anyone asked if they had boyfriends, they were met with three giggling teenage girls._

Tributeshipping (Priest Mahaado x Kisara)

_Their souls were each trapped in cards; so close they could be next to each other, yet so far away they could never be together._

Trustshipping (Seto x Isis)

_When she told him of the ancient past, he was sceptical. It was only afterwards he realised how beautiful she was._

Tuftshipping (Ryuzaki x Mokuba)

_"Dinosaurs totally rock. Like in that CapMon game you play."_

Turbulenceshipping (Seto x Yami no Yuugi x Ryou)

_Ryou hated their duels; he always had to take sides._

Twistedshipping (Shaadi x Pegasus)

_"In order to receive the Eye, you must go through trials. But do not fear...I shall guide you."_

Unlikelyshipping (Malik x Haga)

_They were brought together by the most unlikely of circumstances._

Unlockshipping (Shaadi x Yami no Yuugi)

_Shaadi was, at first, the only one who knew how to unlock the other Yuugi. He quickly learned to use this to his advantage._

Vanishshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Anzu)

_When he vanished from her life, she cried like she never had before._

Vaseshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mana)

_As little kids they hid in vases; as adults, they hid in bedrooms._

Veershipping (Keith x Isis)

_She was veering off the path of destiny, but love to her overruled destiny._

Velcroshipping (Thief King Bakura x Haga)

_Haga had always had a special interest in Egyptian bugs...he never expected to find a thief when he travelled there._

Vengeanceshipping (Keith x Malik)

_Malik easily seduced the Bandit into obeying his every order._

Vexshipping (Yami no Bakura x Anzu)

_"You know, once you stop preaching about friendship, there's a real bitch in you. I like that."_

Vigilshipping (Mai x Ryou)

_He was such a gentleman to her, she, for the first time in her life, was speechless._

Villageshipping (Mei x Kyuu x Katsuya)

_The little characters stood there, gazing at each other. "So, which village would you like to go to?" "Neither. I'd rather stay here."_

Virtualshipping (Gozaburo x Noa)

_They were both trapped in the virtual world, so they had better start making something of it._

Visionshipping (Mai x Isis)

_Ishizu hated Mai's driving, just as Mai hated Isis's dress sense. So they sought to fix what was wrong with each other, and found that they loved each other in the process._

Vividshipping (Yuugi x Kisara)

_Whenever Kaiba played the dragon he saw her; only briefly, but vividly._

Vortexshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Akunadin)

_"I shall help you rule the country until you are old enough. I'll also help you with some other things, too..."_

Wallshipping (Rishid x Shizuka)

_She was the only person who held more sway over him than Malik did._

Warnshipping (Yami no Bakura x Isis x Ryou)

_Not even the Millennium Necklace could have warned her about this._

Watchshipping (Katsuya x Priestess Aishizu)

_She was the only female who didn't run straight through him in Memory World._

Whispershipping (Seto x Possessed Katsuya)

_Once Seto got hold of the Millennium Rod, he took control of Jou, and made him do everything. At least all this magic was good for something._

Willowshipping (Arthur x Kisara)

_He did research into the origins of Duel Monsters, and when he saw the Blue-Eyes carving, he knew the face of the girl behind it...his quest now was to find this wonderful girl._

Windshipping (Ryou x Yuugi x Shizuka)

_Their caresses were soft and gentle, like the wind. Their voices carried to her from far away, carried on the wind. Their lips tasted fresh, like country air. She didn't need her sight. She just needed them._

Winshipping (Pegasus x Katsuya x Yuugi)

_"You have won the greatest prize, Yuugi-boy."_

Wintershipping (Mokuba x Amane)

_Every winter, Mokuba would go to a place he had accidently stumbled on; a place to meet the dead. She was always there, waiting for him._

Wishshipping (Katsuya x Yuugi)

_He wished on the Puzzle for true love...and he got it._

Wrapshipping (Thief King Bakura x Katsuya)

_"Cold, little jackal?" "A little." The Thief King wrapped him in his large red coat. "Not anymore."_

Wreckshipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Yuugi x Seto)

_The three wreaked havoc on everyone's minds; simply by being together._

Xenoshipping (Rishid x Isis)

_When Isis thought about it, she really didn't know much about him. She had to change that._

Yamishipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi)

_They would have to live with each other for eternity, whether they liked it or not._

Yujoshipping (Possessed Katsuya x Yuugi)

_Yuugi used his friendship and love for Jou in that duel._

Yuumeishipping (Yami no Malik x Malik x Yami no Bakura x Ryou x Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi)

_It was crazy, yes. The arguments happened all the time...but they tended to lead to better things, now._

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK. FF WON'T LET ME HAVE A REAL LINE.**

Review please! Tell me your favourite! I'll take requests for one-shots on pretty much any sentence you pick!


End file.
